


Don't Worry

by jaekey



Series: Page [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekey/pseuds/jaekey
Summary: Everything starts from somewhere
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Page [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708504
Kudos: 3





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all the stuff I wrote 2-3 years ago, all of which has never been seen by anyone except myself until now! So hang tight and get ready because I'm absolute trash for JB so I actually have quite a number of these hahahahaha 
> 
> I wrote some of these with the Holic setting in mind (It's the first JB fic I ever wrote, go check it out if you've not read it yet! :D), so I'll be linking them up as a series :)

It slipped out one night as I lay curled up into Jaebum’s side, right hand tracing patterns on his abdomen. I was totally fucked out, mind a little hazy, and the steady motion of Jaebum’s thumb stroking the back of my neck as he held me close was the only thing keeping me grounded. It was in the midst of this haziness that the words slipped right out of my mouth.

“Jae, I’m gonna ask you something important, okay?”

“Mmm what is it?” He mumbled, eyes still closed but a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“What if… Sometimes… I wanted to call you ‘Daddy’?” I kept my eyes trained on my hand tracing his abs, too afraid to look at him.

Immediately, he froze, and my heart dropped.

_This is it. This is the end. He thinks I’m some kind of sick freak with daddy issues or something and he thinks I’m disgusting. Oh God he’s go-_

“Sure.”

I pulled away from him slightly and snapped my gaze up, eyes wide and mouth agape. His eyes were now open, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

“I think… If it’s something important to you, then I’d like that. I want you to be able to open up to me completely, and I’ll take whatever that comes with.” He spoke softly, nodding to himself.

I shifted so my chest was flush against his, arms around his neck and knees on either side of his torso, digging into the mattress. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling deeply and struggling to keep my eyes from tearing up.

“You’re so good to me. You’re seriously so good to me, how is this even real?!” My voice was muffled against his skin, but at least I wasn’t crying.

He chuckled before replying, “Only because you’re the best to me, babe.”

I released him from my death grip a couple of seconds later, laying my hands against his chest and keeping my eyes on the mole at the crease of my wrist before speaking again.

“And what if… Sometimes… I want you to call me cute names too?” My cheeks flushed as I shyly brought my gaze up to meet his once again.

His eyes crinkled and he grinned as he brought his hands up to cup my face, hands cool against my cheeks.

“I already do though, don’t I, babygirl? Didn’t you know I have your contact saved as ‘Princess’ in my phone? With a bunch of those cute little emojis, even!”

I made a strangled noise at the back of my throat and my face flushed an even deeper red, if that were even possible. I was trying my best to keep myself from melting at his words, but I was failing anyway, so I let myself collapse against his body, squishing my face against his chest and squeezing my eyes shut as I willed myself to sleep.


End file.
